


Changes

by lackadaisicle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 20, Breeding Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fucked Up, Incest, Italics, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey (Star Wars), One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 15, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, many italics oh boy do i love italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackadaisicle/pseuds/lackadaisicle
Summary: Something strange is happening to Rey’s body. Her big brother, Ben, notices.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 363





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first time i’ve written for star wars, reylo, a/b/o, underage, etc. i know this is a fucked up story, but i’ve read other reylo ones like this on here (to my disgust, i liked it) and i wanted to try writing it. i honestly prefer a/b/o to be more animalistic and primal than just knotting and sating each other’s needs. gross me out in the comments with how you feel about it, if you’re into this kinda stuff
> 
> ps. i’m putting this as rape/non-con because rey can’t really help the way her body reacts to stuff
> 
> pss. if someone has already written a story similar to mine, i’m deeply sorry—i have not seen it :(

Rey had noticed her body's been going through some... _changes_. Changes that she'd learned briefly about in her health class. Changes that Rose went through and frantically texted her about a couple months ago. Being an Omega herself, it was rather interesting to get to know her biology. Though, she dreaded having to experience it firsthand. That shit sounded _painful_ ; cramps, throbbing glands, the works.

Her big brother Ben is an Alpha—tall, strong, protective. Rey thought he smelled good, too. Since their parents passed, it's just been the two of them in an apartment, supporting one another. The only other Alpha in Rey's life is her friend Poe. They'd all hang out at Finn's together, and when Rey would return later in the evening Ben's nose would wrinkle at the stench of another Alpha on his baby sister. He didn't know why, but each time it struck something _primal_ in him. His brain would run rampant with thoughts of pinning her in a beautiful little nest, making her submit. Mounting her from behind, teeth locked firmly in the scruff of her neck to keep her from squirming. She would try so hard to wrestle herself away, only for him to growl and drool in warning. _Be a good little Omega and stay still. Alpha will provide. Alpha will treat you right._

Ben longs for that day to come.

He knows it's taboo. He knows it's morally wrong. But to him, it feels so _right_.

When Rey comes home today though, he scents something a little off. Not Poe, yet something sweeter—like honey and flowers, minus the bees that come with them. Something absolutely delicious. _Pheromones_.

"How goes it, Rey?" Ben sounded all too chipper, reclining on their ratty sofa in faded boxers and a t-shirt watching some dumb cartoon. "You're home earlier than usual."

"It was fun, we went exploring in Finn's woods. Dumbass got scared by a squirrel," she chuckled, reminiscing in Finn's girly shriek. "Something weird happened to me, though. Got these really bad cramps and collapsed—they hurt a lot. Took some painkillers, but Poe suggested I should go home and rest. Finn's mom drove me back here."

Ben's mind ran wild as he stared at his sister. _Omega is fertile._

"Well... are you feeling okay now? Need anything?" Ben's cock slightly twitched in his boxers, itching to be sunk deep inside Rey's virgin cunt. Or so he assumed she was a virgin. _Omega better not be around any other Alphas. I will kill them. Must protect._

Of course, Rey would never get into trouble like that. She's a good girl.

Rey blinked and stretched lethargically, "I'm okay for now Benny, and no. I think I'm gonna head upstairs and try to take a nap." She slunk past him, heading towards her room for the night. Her potent scent wafted by his nostrils once more, and he fought to suppress a groan.

Ben was left by himself in the living room, head swimming and staring blankly as the TV beamed blue light onto his features. His dick was at full hardness now, dribbling a bit of pre-cum down his thigh, knot starting to thicken up. _Fuck_. A quick jerk-off session never hurt anyone.

* * *

Rey could not sleep.

Unsurprisingly, the cramps returned—even stronger than the ones at Finn's house. She tossed and turned in her bed, curling in on herself and clutching her gut when a wave of nausea passed over. An all too desperate chirp crept past her lips while a spot on her neck throbbed for attention. _It's like what I learned in health..._

Suddenly, Rey felt an odd wetness seep from below, penetrating her thin sleep shorts and oozing onto her bedsheets. She panted and fisted the comforter, overcome with the urge to rearrange it—which is exactly what she did. Frantically, she shoved the comforter around, creating a sort of basin for the base of her nest. Rey grabbed her pillows and nestled them along the inside border. She angrily attempted to bite one open (to her surprise) in order to obtain feathers for her to scatter around. _Yes_ , she thought, _safe nest for little pups._

Pups? She'd never thought of having pups before. Quivering in delight and whimpering, she rubbed her jaw along the intact pillows of her nest, drenching them in her sweet scent. Rey let out a plaintive wail which could only be characterized by one thing; heat.

* * *

Ben sat lazily on the sofa, still a little drowsy from his orgasm. Rey's sweet smell permeated though their apartment, and he licked his lips. She smelled even _stronger_ this time. Ready to take him. It wasn't until a shriek pierced through the air that he knew something was off. Ben shot up, hustling himself up the stairs and toward Rey's room. He finally reached her door and grasped the knob with sweaty palms, twisting it open and entering.

"Rey? Are you okay?" Ben was rather worried. Rey had never gone through heat before. He wanted to help her—while he knew it was messed up, his hindbrain had other plans.

Rey laid there in her soft nest, groaning and chirping and wriggling for relief. Ben's strong, piney scent hit her like a bus, and her pupils dilated fully as she let out another wail. "B-Ben... I think I'm..."

He rushed to her bedside, taking note of the pulsing red mark on her neck. At this point, he was basically salivating. "Shh, Rey. It's okay. I can take care of you, don't worry..."

Rey's eyes snapped open at his words. Take care of her? What did he mean? He's her brother. "...Benny?"

Ben growled low in his chest, drool starting to run down his chin. He stalked even closer to Rey, who was now shaking with a visceral reaction to the sound. More slick poured down her inner thighs, and Ben was hungry for it; feeling the telltale signs of his rut coming on strong. Rey chirped longingly as he climbed onto her bed slowly yet purposefully, slightly disrupting her nest. Rey let out a forlorn whine, moving to fix the blanket. Ben didn't like that one bit. He lunged over Rey, mounting her.

Her natural instinct was to try and roll away, but Ben was quicker. With his arms pinning hers at either side of her head, he swiftly locked his teeth into the nape of her neck to keep her still. The gland at the side of Rey's neck was now pulsing almost painfully, _screaming_ to be bitten. Ben growled even more in order to subdue her—his spit dripping down her neck and coating the skin. _Stay fucking still._

"L-Let go," Rey squeaked. A few minutes later, Ben obliged and released her. Though, he continued to stay hunched over her body. His cock was almost fully hard, fueled by his baby sister's delicious pheromones and the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

" _Omega_ ," he spoke gruffly in a tone that rendered Rey no choice but to _listen to Alpha obey Alpha be good for Alpha._ "Are you aware of how good you smell? You smell ripe," he paused, " _ready_." Ben pulled her hips into a bruising grip, rocking his length into her backside. Rey gasped and clawed at the sheets.

"Feels good," she panted, and Ben leaned down to nuzzle his nose into that persistent gland—huffing her scent like it was some sort of drug. Rey couldn't help but to assume lordosis, arching her back and pushing her clothed yet drenched cunt against Ben's equally-covered cock; ready to mate.

Ben ceased his rocking, but still held her supple hips in his grip. He nipped at Rey's gland, not fully biting down. _Not yet_ , he thought. She hissed in pleasure, rubbing her face even more against the sheets.

"Rey," he husked into her ear, biting the lobe, "was this beautiful nest... for me?" Ben's seductive and inquiring tone of voice prompted Rey to answer.

"I don't... know..." she whimpered. He started to grab hold of her flimsy sleep shorts, ripping them down over the swell of her ass. Rey arched her backand pushed her backside up even more, craving his touch— _any_ kind of touch. Ben purred throatily at the sight of her copious slick, dripping down her pretty pink pussy. With a contented trill, he dragged a single finger through her lips to gather some then inspected the glistening substance. He popped his finger into his mouth and growled at the taste, cock throbbing and dripping with need.

" _Rey_ ," Ben snarled, "answer truthfully." He humped her bare ass for a moment, then proceeded to push down his boxers and let his thick cock spring free to slap against it. Rey gasped at the sudden contact, chirping for relief. "Was this nest for me?"

"Yes, Ben, Alpha, all for you, only for you," she choked out. Rey's nest was purely made out of instinct. Considering the current situation she was in, she had no choice but to cater to Ben's own needs as well—for _her_ sake. He reached his hand down between his legs to tug at his cock a couple of times, purring furiously to calm her. His other large hand rubbed over her lower back slowly, before resting back onto her hip and squeezing harshly.

"What a good girl," Ben crooned, "making a safe little spot for us, for our pups." At the mention of pups, Rey whined loudly from the back of her throat, burying her face into the nest. "Is that what you want, Rey? You want me to stuff you full of babies?" His chest swelled at the thought of his sister with a full belly; constantly preening their nest in preparation for their arrival, fucking her mercilessly from behind while gripping her swollen stomach gently for leverage, scenting the change of her body as she progresses through the pregnancy. Rey's thighs shook at his voice, nodding weakly.

"Then I'll give you what you want."

With that, Ben guided his cock to her clenching hole, pushing in at a fair speed. Rey wailed in shock, panting as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her molten cunt. "Benny!"

"Mm, _fuck_ ," Ben groaned. This time, he held both of her hips in his grasp. He tested the waters by pumping slowly, the urge to speed up fueled by Rey's whines. "Stop. Fucking. _Squirming_." Ben surged forward—again snagging the scruff of her neck between his teeth to subdue her while he started to thrust a bit faster. His rut was in full swing at this point.

"Ben, stop, that hurts," Rey pleaded. The combination of his hard, thick cock pounding her cunt into oblivion and his sharp teeth nestled into her neck made her body sing with pain and pleasure. Ben did not let her defiance go unnoticed, and pushed Rey's body further into the soft nest. His instincts screamed for him to _subdue subdue subdue_ as he took what he so desired.

"Omega," Ben mumbled around the skin of her neck, "be good to me. Be good to me and I'll knot you. Fill you up. _Claim_ you." In this position, her anxious scent assaulting his nose and the sight of her inflamed mating gland were much clearer. His hips pummeled her sore cunt at full speed, each thrust slamming the bed against the wall with deafening thuds.

Rey could still hardly believe this was her brother doing this to her.

Ben growled deep in his chest as he felt the beginnings of his knot inflate, desperate to catch inside Rey's abused cunt. His heavy balls slapped against her swollen clit and tingled with near release as he detached his teeth from her neck.

"F-fuck, fuck," Ben groaned breathily into her ear, "gonna knot you, Rey... gonna knot you so hard, get you all swollen..." Rey uncontrollably let down tears, hiding her face even deeper into the sheets as they both moaned in unison. Ben's knot finally swelled, locking them into place as thick, warm ropes of his cum shot deep inside of her spent cunt. He turned his face slightly, opening his jaws again and sinking his teeth deep into the throbbing gland on Rey's neck. A familiar metallic taste flooded Ben's mouth as their scents began to mingle together, sealing the bond.

Rey screamed from the sudden pain on her neck and the cum pulsing against her womb. Each attempt to worm herself away only tugged at Ben's knot and prompted more of his seed to empty into her pussy. Ben started to kiss the mark, licking away her blood to soothe the pain. He purred loudly to try and sedate her once more, nuzzling his face into her hair as their mingled scents clouded his mind. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey's middle, maneuvering them so they laid on their sides in her pretty nest. His knot was still thick inside of her, bound to subside anytime soon. _This is my brother, this is my brother, this is my brother._

Rey exhaled softly, weary and sore. The knot had finally went down, and Ben gently pulled his cock out of her cunt. A mixture of Rey's blood and his warm, sticky cum seeped out onto the sheets as he hummed contentedly. _Omega is finally mine—my beautiful mate._ They both laid there for a little while, basking in each other's presence and soft breathing until Ben broke the silence.

"It's just us... it's just us, Rey. Love you so much."

Maybe change was good.


End file.
